Dragonball Z:Omniverse
by Sirwindwaker
Summary: After the battle against Demigra(Dragonball Xenoverse), New(Main,Future,and Alternative)universes are being created. In every universe has story,like every story, it has beginning. Everything in Dragonball is the same up to at the end Piccolo Jr saga.(Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

 **A/N: Hello Readers and Fanfiction! My name is Sirwindwaker(No relation) and this is my first fanfic of Dragonball Z and I will make it as long and entertaining as possible. Unfortunately, my writing skills aren't exactly good and sometimes there will be errors in the story when I'm writing or misspelling.**

 **Also note that the characters in this story may sometimes be OOC its hard for me to keep them in character, but I will try my best. Sometimes there will TFS References in the story sorry can't help myself :P. Also check the list of fanfic stories at the end of the chapter! Please Read and Review.**

 **And now the Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z/Kai, Dragonball GT, and last but not least Dragonball** _ **Super**_ **! My new favorite show! I swear Akira Toriyama(or the creators) can be impressive sometimes or alot of times.**

"Speech"(or **Speech** on special characters like **Shenron** )

 _Thoughts or "Telepathic speech"/Flashback_

 **Special attacks(** or not, Sometimes I forget to put them **)**

 **On place and location and time and Date**

 **Multiverse**

A theoretical reality that includes a possibly infinite number of parallel universes.

The **Omniverse** is the collection of every single universe, multiverse, megaverse, dimension (alternate or pocket) and realm.

 **Divergence** – an event that causes the universe to split to create new universe when a different outcome and different ending (Alternative Ending)appears.

-Webster Dictionary-

 **Age 850(The events of Dragonball Xenoverse)**

 **The Battle against Demon God Demigra**

They reappeared inside the Time Vault, which was awash in a dark, swirling energy. Everyone gazed around in surprise.

"What's happening." Goku asked in shocked, on whats going on around them.

How is this possible?

They looked up and saw Demigra floating in the air above them.

"Damn this despicable world!" Demigra yelled in rage."I'll destroy it all!"

"Are you insane!"The Supreme Kai of Time shouted in panic. "if you destroy the Time Vault, everything will disappear…gone forever! That means you'll die too!"

"Fool!"Demigra sneered. "You think I'm not aware of that? After everything is destroy, I'll make a new history! _**My Histroy**_!"

Suddenly, dozens of blood-red staves appeared in air around Demigra.

"What do you mean by that," The Supreme Kai demanded. Fear began to build up in what the Demon God had planned.

It won't happen," Trunks declared, powering up to Super saiyan and flew against the Demigra.

"We're stopping you here and now, Demigra!"

Goku and the Future Warrior powered up and then launch themselves at Demigra. The Demon God thrust his arms forward and all of the stave shot out toward them at blinding speed. Goku and the Patrollers dodged around them, but, unfortunately, the staves proved faster. Trunks gasped as a staff pierced him and turn reverted back to his base form. He fell backwards, collapsing on the floor.

"Trunks!" Goku yelled in worried.

The Future Warrior wasn't doing any better, as he too been hit by the staff and collapsed to the ground. Goku turned to check on them, only to be impaled by a staff. He, too , crashed to the ground, everyone was pinned down by more staves.

Trunks tired to move but found he couldn't. His vision blurred and he The Supreme Kai rush over to him. Above them, Demigra hovered in the air, laughing triumphantly.

"Everything! Begone!" He commanded. His perfect world was coming together. His dream of reality was coming true. To rule time itself, _**forever**_!

"Demigra," The Supreme Kai shouted in Horror.

"Stop!" Trunks gasped and cough up blood.

Goku could feel himself blacking out.

 _So this is how it all ends. Gohan… Goten…Chi-Chi…Everyone. I'm sorry … I've failed._ He thought in sadness.

As his sight faded, the Future Warrior's eyes fell upon a scroll lying next to him and for the briefest of seconds he heard a familiar trilling call of Tokitoki. Then, everything went dark…..

 **(Unknown Location)**

The next thing the Future warrior knew that he wasn't in the ruined Time Vault anymore, but instead in a white void of nothing. He was lying flat on his back, gazing up at an empty sky. White auroras weaved through the sky, adding an almost surreal feeling to it. The warrior stood up, looking around. The entire area was vast still not a faint breeze stirring. It reminded him of the hyperbolic Time Chamber in The time nest. Was that where he was? No. It couldn't be. But then where was he? And how had he gotten here? And was everyone else?

So many questions left unanswered. The Future Warrior decided to look around to find a clue to where he was. While he began searching, he notice a scroll lying on the ground just a few feet away from him. He walked over and picked it up. He realized it's the same scroll he saw moments before he passed out.

He remembered Tokitoki. Did he bring it here? He found it strange that Demigra wanted the bird so bad. Did Tokitoki had special powers? Did he control time? Was he the one who created the scrolls?

He planned on asking the supreme Kai when he gets back.

Deciding not to wait any longer, he opens the scroll and looks at it…..

 **(** _ **The Time Vault**_ **)moments before…**

" _After everything is destroyed!" Demigra gloated."I'll make a_ _ **new history**_ _._ _ **My History**_ _!"_

" _What do you mean by that?!"The Supreme Kai Shouted in Fear and Horror. "What are you Planning!?"_

 _Goku and the Time Patrollers powered up and charged at Demigra. The Demon God thrust his arms forward and sent the staves at them. Trunks tries to dodge them, but the staff proved faster than him and he found himself impaled by it. He crashed to the ground, the future warrior and Goku shared the same fate. As they lay there, pinned down by the staves, the Demon God Laughs in triumphant. A vast vortex of dark energy spread from him, engulfing the entire Time Vault….._

 **( Present time)**

The Future Warrior couldn't believe it. This scroll actually leads right back to where just before Demigra destroy the Time Vault. Not only he had a way back, but he also has second chance. A second chance to defeat Demigra and save everyone and go _home_ …

Not wanting to waste anymore time, The future warrior held out the scroll and immediately, he vanished…..

( **The Time Vault** ) **New Present time (A/N: Time has been rewind (Don't ask))**

Demigra laughed in triumph as his dark power steadily consumed the Time Vault.

"Demigra!"The supreme Kai of time yells in terror.

"Stop!" Trunks shouted in anger. He couldn't believe that monster was winning. Everything he ever work for started to disappear.

Demigra conjured up a massive orb of energy and launched it downwards. Then he waved his hand and conjured up a portal back to the Cracks of Time(his former prison). As he entered, he took a moment to look back at his handiwork, a triumphant smile appear on his face.

The Supreme Kai watched helplessly as the dark energy began to destroy everything within the Vault. Her life's work was being destroy by an enemy she couldn't defeat the first time. With Goku and Time Patrollers down, there was no way to stop it. Then, just when all seemed lost, a volley of ki blasts streaked down and shattered the staves holding Goku. The Supreme Kai of Time gasped. Where had those Ki blasts come from? She thought.

Goku immediately lept to his feet and glanced up. He stared in surprised and confusion! Hovering in air above them was The Future Warrior! But, wasn't he next to him?

Then The Future Warrior looked at him and pointed at portal to follow Demigra.

Goku stood silent for a second and then nodded. He turned towards the incoming energy orb and braced himself. The dark orb was stopped and Goku exerted all of his strength to hold it off.

"Go!"he yelled at the warrior who was waiting for him.

Not to waste anymore time, the warrior turned to the portal Demigra had escaped through. Then, he enter it, pursuing the Demon God…..

 **(The Crack of Time)**

The Future Warrior emerged from the portal and found himself in a vast chamber with crystal rock formations. Floating before him, was his **enemy.**

Demigra could only stare in surprise and anger at this particular time patroller.

"What are you," he asked in astonishment and hatred. "What in the world are you?! After all _**that**_ , **how can you possibly.. still ..be.** _ **ALIVE!?**_ he voiced the last sentence with venom.

The Future Warrior just shrugged his shoulders; He, himself, didn't know how he survive after everything he been through. He went into fighting stance to start the battle.

"I see," Demigra said. "You want to interfere, do you? I won't hold back then! With every ounce of my limitless, divine power, I will defeat **You!**

Raising his staff, Demigra was surrounded by a swirling aura of dark energy. For a moment, he was obscured from sight and then the energy faded, revealing Demigra. The Demon God had change appearance and form. His human form was gone now, replace by a massive blue skinned monster with a mane of red hair, two horns, huge muscular arms and a long lashing tail. He looked every inch like an actual demon.

The Future Warrior was both Shock and Terrified: Shock because of his new appearance, terrified because of his power boost, but nothing scare him more than his voice.

" **You shall rue the day,"** the monster said in rage. **"I will erase your miserable life from History! When I'm through with you, YOU WILL NEVER HAVE EXISTED!**

Ignoring his fear, the future warrior powered up and charged at the massive creature. The Demon God charged as well, and the combatants met with a resounding crash. Despite his size, Demigra was fast and hid monstrous girth give him immense strength. He swung out with a massive fist and the warrior was able to duck under it just in time. Charging up, he blasted at Demigra's exposed belly. The Demon God staggered back slightly and then lashed out with his thick tail. The warrior wasn't quick enough this time. The appendage struck him and he went flying backwards and vanished….

Demigra looked around trying to find his opponent, but something streaked in from below. Demigra glanced down just as the warrior zoomed upwards, landing a solid hit to the Demon God's jaw. Demigra's head snapped back and the warrior followed up with a barrage of punches to his solar plexus. After taking a few hits, Demigra reached out and caught hold of the warrior. One hand holding him, Demigra pulled back and punched the warrior hard. Then, he whirled around and threw him, sending him crashing into one of the crystal rocks.

" **Now do you see** ," Demigra addressed him. " **You will vanish without a trace! Forever forgotten! When I get back, your friends will be right behind you!"**

He threw an dark energy attack to destroy him completely…. but the attack only hit an Afterimage. The Future warrior appear in front of the unguarded Demon God, smashing his fist into Demigra's snout. The Demon God floated backwards, clutching his nose.

" **Damn nuisance,"** Demigra snarled. He should be ruling time itself by now, not wasting his time on a mere _**mortal**_!

" **Fool! No one who has witnessed this form has ever escaped alive,"** Demigra exclaimed. " **And you are no exception!"**

Demigra was suddenly surrounded by a dark aura. His clawed hands came together and he conjured up an orb of Ki energy. While he did this, a volley of purple bolts shot outward in all directions, causing the future warrior to get out of the way. Then Demigra raised his hands and three massive orbs of energy shot out and struck the warrior down.

" **You see,"** Demigra gloated. **"You don't stand a chance against me. Now, prepare for OBLIVION!"**

The Future warrior managed to haul himself up and take flight once more. Demigra stared at him, dumbfounded and hate.

" **You still refuse to die,"** He exclaimed. " **How? How can you still keep going!?"**

"It's because he's stronger than you than you think!

All eyes glanced up and saw Goku, fully healed. Powering up, the saiyan warrior from earth transform into Super Saiyan 3, then flew down to join with Future warrior.

" _ **YOU**_ **"** Demigra raged. **" How did you even get here!"**

"I sensed you power level, as well as the warrior, Goku explained. "Then I was able to use my Instant Transmission to get here." He turned to the future warrior. "The Time Vault's all secure."

The Future warrior nodded and sighed in relief. Both warriors turned to Demigra.

" **Why? Why must I be bothered with such pests,"** Demigra snarled. His face contorted into a look of pure hatred. Suddenly a bright red aura surround him. " **Damn you….DAMN YOU ALL!"**

Demigra charged at his enemies, howling with rage, a energy engulfing his fist. Goku turned to the future warrior and he nodded. Time to finish this. Both of them powered to their maximum and channeled all their power to their hands.

"Ka…Me…." Goku began. Hoping the Kamehameha would defeat Demigra once and for all.

The Future Warrior got into a Kamehameha stance, he holds his hands to his side and began to channel his energy, and a blue orb of energy appear in his hands.

"Ha….Me…. Haaaa!" Goku finish.

Two beams of Ki blue energy shot out. The beams twirled in the air and merged together, forming an immense beam of energy. The beam collided with the charging Demigra, halting his flight. Howling with fury, Demigra pushed and struggled against the attack.

" **DIE, YOU PESTS!"** Demigra raged, pushing forward steadily. **"You will lose! And I will rule time and space!.**

"We will never lose to you," Goku yelled. "We'll would never allow you to rule the universe! Your finished, Demigra!"

The Future warrior nodded as well, not wanting Demigra to win, he put more energy in his attack.

Suddenly, the beams intensified and doubled in size. The energy surged forward and slammed into Demigra, breaking through his charge and engulfing him. Demigra could only stare in shock as the energy began to rip apart.

" **IM-IMPOSSIBLE,"** He yelled. " **I am.. a…** _ **God…."**_

Then he was vaporized, disintegrated by the wave of energy, leaving behind a small, golden orb. The Heroes floated there, exhausted, then the pillars surrounding them erupted with a bright light and the cavern began to crumble.

"Watch out!" Goku shouted as a jagged rock dropped from above.

The future warrior hastily moved aside…. and saw the orb float right in front of him. He reached out to grab it and then the orb began glowing. When the light faded, he saw Tokitoki appear. The bird trilled, glad to be free. Goku grabbed Tokitoki and motioned the Future warrior to him.

The Future Warrior nodded and grabbed onto Goku and an instant later, the two of them(and the bird)disappeared as the cavern completely crumbled.

( **The Time Nest** )

Trunks sat on the ground while the Supreme Kai used her power to heal his wounds. As she heal him, Trunks suddenly sensed something. Glancing up, he looked around and saw Goku and The Future warrior walking towards them. And flying around was Tokitoki. Upon spotting them, Trunks lept to his feet and rushed towards them, the Supreme Kai right behind him.

Immediately, Tokitoki flew to the ground as the Supreme Kai approached. She knelt down, stroking his feathers, happy to see her friend safely returned. She then realized that her war with Demigra is over, after 75 million of years of constant fear of fearling of his return. She can finally breathe easily, she turned to the Heroes responsible for her ancient enemy's defeat.

"Great job everyone!" she said happily. "You did it. You defeated Demigra and save everyone and everything. I can't thank you enough. I'm so proud of all of you."

"Aw, it was nothing," Goku chuckle, putting his hand behind his head.

The Future warrior gave a thumbs up at the supreme kai, happy that everything is back to normal.

"So, then, I guess that's it," Trunks said. "With Demigra gone, the time stream is safe. I suppose the Time Patrollers won't be needed anymore."

"Not necessarily," Supreme Kai said in matter-of-fact tone. "The time stream will always need someone to watch over it. Besides, Demigra maybe gone, but let's not forget Towa is still out there. She's a dangerous foe we can't ignore."

"Th-That's right," Trunks shouted, mentally slapping himself for forgetting that Towa was still alive. "Then we'll just need to keep patrolling as long as possible, as far as partners go, you guys are the greatest."

The Future Warrior smile at the compliment, gave a nod realizing his help is always needed.

"Hey, guys," Goku spoke up, addressing the patrollers." You interested in a little fight with me? You guys are very strong and I want to see your power in battle for myself, before I head home." He said while grinning.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Trunks said, he's been meaning to have a good fight anyway.

The Future warrior grin and nodded as he and Goku got into fighting Stance. Just as one of them to about to make the first move, The Supreme Kai yelled in panic.

"Whoa Whoa, wait, don't do it here! You'll break the Time Vault and everything you fought for will have been for nothing!"

"Oh, uh, right," Goku said, realizing she was right. Sorry about that." he chuckle nervously.

"Perhaps another time, Goku," Trunks offered.

The Future Warrior got off his fighting stance, and sighed in disappointment, he wanted to spar with Goku after all this. Maybe Trunks was right, maybe another time.

"Sure, that sounds great," Goku said. "Well, it's probably about time for me to head home anyway."

"We appreciate everything you've done, Goku," The Supreme Kai clam down after her recent outburst, she walked over to Goku and shake his hand. "Thank you."

"I should be thanking you guys," Goku said after shaking her hand in gratitude. "After all the things you did for me and my friends, it's the least I can do.

"Take care, Goku," Trunks said. "And give my regards to Gohan and Videl. Tell them I'll drop in at some point to see their baby."While he said, he wanted see Gohan again and his new family, he deeply miss his mentor and friend, even though he from another universe. He then realize his world's Gohan(Who had been long since dead)will never have a family of his own.

"I'll do that, Trunks," Goku said, he notice the sadness in his eyes. He knew Trunks missed Gohan so much that their friendship was so powerful that, The Trunks and Goten in his world aren't that close. "I'll do that."

Not noticing the sadden mood, The Future Warrior stepped up said he will be ready for their battle and said his goodbyes( **A/N: I don't know the guys talks at all :(** )to Goku.

Nodding, Goku waved goodbye to everyone and then he vanished.( **A/N: back to the Main Dragonball Universe** )

 **(Later that day)**

In the plaza area of Tokitoki City, numerous citizens and patrollers milled about. Hovering in the air, just above them was Beerus and Whis. The Destroyer was lounging on his back in midair, munching on a piece of fruit.

"It seems they defeated Demigra, Lord Beerus," Whis said in matter-of-fact tone.

Beerus scarfed down the rest of his snack. "Well, I guess they didn't need me after all."

"Indeed," Whis replied. "It certainly wasn't worth staying awake for."

At that moment, Tokitoki flew in and landed on Whis's staff, trilling.

"On the contrary," Beerus spoke in response to Whis' remark. "I'm curious about their power. I was actually looking forward to seeing a full display of their skills. Very much so….

"Well," Whis said, while petting Tokitoki. "In that case, you should be sure not to oversleep next time."

After a moment, both Beerus and Whis took off, leaving the time nest. After they were gone, Tokitoki flew off, trilling.

 **(Unknown place)Age 850(still)**

Elsewhere, in a barren landscape, an oval shaped gem lay on the ground, a gaping hole in the center of it. A shadow fell across the item. Standing above it was Towa. She knelt down and reached into the hole.

Standing, Towa gazed at the twitching, pink organism in her hand was her former servant. It was all that remained of Mira(after his battle against Goku and The Future Warrior in the Majin Buu era). To think this squirming mass had been a strong and powerful warrior.

"Not enough power," the organism said weakly. "I need more… I need more energy…. pow _er_ …

"That's right," Towa replied. "We'll leave this place and collect more power. And then we can regroup and try again. We mustn't give up. We'll be back to exact our revenge on our transgressors. And I know that next time, you will annihilate all of them. Because you are truly my greatest masterpiece, Mira."

Towa took to the air and zoomed away, already plotting ways to harvest more energy. She would not only restore Mira to his old self again, but she would also improve him, make stronger, faster, indestructible that way, they won't have trouble the next time when they face the Time patrollers. Then she would see the Demon Realm unleashed upon the galaxy. Towa smiled at the thought. There were plenty of other timelines with powerful beings she could exploit for her purposes. And once everything was in place, the Time Patrollers would suffer her wrath… her's and Mira's.

"Just wait… Soon we'll return to crush those that stood in our way" she said. "Then the universe will be ours."

 **(The next day)Back in The Time Nest**

After Goku's departure, The Time Patrollers throw a party celebration at Demigra's Defeat and for The Future Warrior's victory, who bid farewell and went back to his world/or time, and saving the Time steam.

After that, The Supreme Kai went to a make universal commercial, she came up with the idea to bring in/hire more Time Patrollers last night after talking with Trunks, to more extra help.

While this, Trunks(sent by the supreme kai)to clean up some messes in The Time Vault made by some wildly residents of Tokitoki city after the party.

"Finally, done," Trunks said satisfied while taking out the trash."Who would come here in the middle of the night," asked no one in particular. Then he realize that people didn't believe them when they said that Demigra attack the time nest. And now, the Time Nest and Vault looked completely new as if nothing ever happen. " I guess I couldn't blame them though, this place looks like as if nothing happen.

He couldn't believe all that happen yesterday, and he still couldn't get over it.

As he talked/thought to himself, he notice a glow in the Time Vault. "What's that?" he said as ran in.

He couldn't believe at what he saw: it was a time scroll; glowing in blue/white aura.

"Oh no, is Towa messing with time again, but its too soon!"he panic. But then, he saw the scroll of eternity(Universe seven's Time steam) was not glowing. He look down at the table and notice there were scrolls lying on table. "What the!?... Where did these come from!" he asked in confusion.

He look back at the scroll he was holding and notice it wasn't covered in dark energy, but instead it pure energy and came with a conclusion:" Guess I have to find out what it is, I hope it doesn't lead back to my timeline, I really don't like the idea of wiping out of existence like last time," he gulped, still terrified with his experience of being erase from existence.

"Well, here I go," Trunks opens the scroll and looks at it…..

( **To be continued** )

 **A/N: Wow I actually finish it, let me tell you first time is hard(for some people it's easy).It's been awhile since I've watch Dragonball Xenoverse in YouTube so I hope I got it right. Some people will say the title of story is bit rip-off(for obvious reasons). At first, I wanted to call it: Dragonball Z 2016 but the title will be misleading for some readers so I chose this one. Now its confusing at the end of the chapter, but it will make sense in the next chapter, I promise.**

 **Now here the list of fanfics if you want read:**

 **1-Dragonball Z: Culture Shock** by Brelic

 **2-Break Through the Limit** by Captain Space

 **3-The Vegeta Chronicles** by Demod20

 **4-Saiyan Blood** by DBZROCKS10

 **5-Dragonball Legends** by Veema

 **6-The Prince Ascendant** by Hagunemnon

 **7-Guardian** by

 **8-Destiny Shattered** by Herodan3

 **9-A True Hero** by ChirssyxAnime31

 **10-The Earthling Chronicles** by FinalFlashX

 **11-Bringer of Death** by npberryhill

 **12-DBZ:A Warrior's Path** by Kazuma Bushi

 **13-The Bardock Effect** by Hagunemnon

 **14-Future that almost was** by HeroR

 **15-The Future is Now** by storylover17

 **16-Dragonball L Revenge of the Saiyans** by SilverSaiyan44

 **17-Dragonball Z: Mirai Nisei** by Ehwaz-Ansuz-Kano

 **18-Out of the Ashes** by thenight613

 **19-AU:A boy's Training** by darksupersaiyan

 **20-Limits are meant to be Broken** by maroyasha

 **Made in 9/18/16**

 **See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Prologue 2

 **A/N:Well chapter two, Last Chapter there were some mistakes and it almost seem rushed, I'm' sorry. I hope I won't do it again in the Future Chapters. In the story the characters will have ages but not accurate, I'm not sure. I know Goku's age is 18 during Piccolo Jr saga same as Chi-Chi while Bulma is 24 that's right 24, I know her real age in Battle of the Gods movie, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. Now the thing I'm confuse about is Piccolo, he looks like a fully grown teenager/adult, while in reality he's only 4 years old. I never understood Namekians their life spans or their ages, they all look the same in every age,** **despite their appearance(young, middle-age, old). In Dragonball Z, it said that Kami has been/living on Earth for hundreds of years before he was fuse with Piccolo(or died in the Future Timeline with Piccolo's Death against the Androids)and I don't even know Tien and Chiaotzu's ages either . Anyway, like I said ages aren't so accrate in Dragonball so yeah better watch out for that.**

 **Oh I almost forgot in the last chapter in Fanfics list the Story called Guardian didn't have an Arthur name is because so many stories go by that name like DBZ: Second chance.**

 **The Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball, Dragonball Z/Kai, Dragonball GT, and Dragonball Super.**

 **Sometimes there'll be theme songs in the story some don't.( I forget or lazy)**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

Dragonball Opening (Instrumental),not for the Chapter just a opening like an Episode.

 _(watch?v=qKlCT5vRuIU)_

Long ago, the tournament was once a temple for martial artists on the island, which now serves as the tournament. The Tournament is always occurred in every five years, but changed to three years after the 21st World Tournament due to popularity. There are two parts in the tournament: the preliminaries( or the elimination round as people would call it)and the tournament itself; the preliminaries are held indoor (and without an audience of course)to eliminate off contestants to get one of the eight slots in order to fight in the actual tournament. In the tournament there are also rules: anyone who comes into contact outside of the ring and/or is knocked out and does not stand up until commentator counts to 10 or gives up, they're immediately disqualified or loses. If both contestants are knocked out or unable to stand up due to exhaustion by the time the announcer counts to 10, it's a draw. If this happens in the final round one of the two contestants must stand up to say "I'm the Champion!" to the audience, then declared to be the winner. The champion will win prize money at the end of the tournament(or the prize given to you by mail). No guns , No weapons, No protective body gear, and most of all: No Killing in the tournament. Disobeying any of these rules would results in disqualification from the tournament.

 **(Age 756 May 7) Papaya island**

The Tournament was now in ruins and the audience had long since left the Island. "Why? May you asked." It because one of the contestants still standing in the ruin arena was a forgotten but a familiar face. That face that terrified and cause people to be afraid for years was none other than King Piccolo!...

 **History Recap**

More than Three hundreds ago, way above the Earth an ancient platform that somehow orbit in the skies of earth, were three beings, two of which were training to become the new Guardian of earth. While the current Guardian at this time is looking for successor to take over his position before he passes. Then Guardian began to sense evil in the nameless _being_ and told he cannot claim the throne unlit all of his evil in his heart is gone(while this, the guardian did not want Garlic (his second apprentice)to the next guardian of Earth, due to his corruption). He decide to give the nameless being a second chance. In Age 461, the nameless being meditated day and night and finally found a way to use a technique called fission that will expel the evil within him. Unfortunately, there was a side effect which cause the evil that was expelled manifested itself into becoming King Piccolo. The Nameless being, now renamed Kami , watches in horror as his evil half's reign of terror over the earth that would result death and fear on the people for years to come and was unable to do anything due to them sharing a single life force. King Piccolo created a mutated army to take over earth and started attacking earth's military thus creating a war called King Piccolo Wars, the war went on for years until they attacked Master Mutaito's temple. The martial artists fought back and were manage to kill a few of Piccolo's minions, however, many lives were lost. Only two martial artists survive the attack: Muten Roshi( before he was a master ) and Shen, King Piccolo soon arrived at battlefield to kill the martial artists for trying disrupting his plans for world domination. At this moment, Master Mutaito stepped in to protect whats left of his students, and began fighting against King Piccolo; only to be outclassed by his power and was beaten and left for dead. After Piccolo leaves, Roshi and Shen finds Mutaito in the ruins of the temple and nurse him back to health; then decides to go on training in the mountains; alone , leaving his two students behind.

Several years later, Mutaito returns from his training and reunites with Roshi( as he, too, was training by himself) head out to find King Piccolo and end his reign of terror once and for all. They find him in the ruins of a city, Mutaito, not wasting any more time, decides to use his New Technique: the Evil Containment Wave and using Electric rice specially designed to trap evil, and he launches the wave and successfully traps King Piccolo( who was unguarded and thought it was a trick) in the jar. As a result of performing such a such a powerful attack, Master Mutaito, but not before he tells Roshi to throw the jar into the deepest ravine he could find. Afterwards, (over the years) the effects of the King Piccolo wars came with high price; millions of People had died and cities were destroyed during the wars. Roshi was left to defend earth( he knew he couldn't rely on Shen anymore due to his doubts) he started a martial arts school and take on pupils of his own. As years pass, Earth's civilization began to rebuild, the story of the King Piccolo and the Wars became nothing but a myth.

Centuries later, King Piccolo has been free by the Pilaf Gang( who have been defeat by Goku and his friends by ruining their plans at world domination), they heard stories of King Piccolo and the Wars so they set out to find the jar so they can team up with the King Piccolo so they can finally defeat Goku and his friends and take over the world. Over time, King Piccolo began to age and had grown old despite being in the jar for so long. Pilaf tells him about dragonballs( and making up his mind he begins to create his mutate minions once again, and to kill off the martial artists so they can't trap him in a jar ever again) he sets out to find them to regain his youth back. While this, sometime later, one of his minions( Tambourine) went to Papaya island(by Piccolo's orders) to retrieve the four star dragonball that was there as well as the list of the martial artists whom participate in the tournament earlier today. Before he leaves, he kills the young Krillin(who was trying to stop the monster from stealing his best friends dragonball but gets defeated easily and was killed), then Goku and the others arrive at the scene and found Krillin dead, then the announcer guy come tells them what happen. Angry and sadden by his friends death, Goku rages off to hunt down Krillin's murderer while Roshi tells everyone about his and King Piccolo's past. Goku chases down Tambourine only to be beaten due to his exhaustion from the tournament earlier that day. Goku wakes up and meets Yajirobe, who killed one of Piccolo's minions (Cymbal) for trying to steal his dragonball. Goku, healed and re-energize, kills Tambourine and finally meets King Piccolo and fights him, but( Piccolo prove to be stronger than him)gets defeated and presume killed. Master Roshi, Tien shinhan and Chiaotzu attempt to stop Piccolo as well, Roshi attempts to use the Evil Containment on King Piccolo but misses (the technique drain the user's life force) as result Master Roshi dies. King piccolo gathers the dragonballs and summons Shenron and wishes for restored youth. Chiaotzu( as plan B) tries to alter the wish to make Piccolo disappear from Earth, but only to be killed before the wish is made. After making his wish Piccolo destroys Shenron so nobody can make wish again and goes to Earth's capital(King Furry's castle) to over the world.(Again)

Sometime later, Yajirobe takes Goku takes to Korin's Tower to train and get stronger with Korin's help; but Korin suggest to get Ultra Divine Water. Which greatly boosts his power. Later, he arrives at Earth's capital to find Tien alone and (trying to stop King Piccolo and to avenge Chiaotzu and Master Roshi)brutally beaten by Drum, goku saves Tien in time and kills Drum, and his sites on King Piccolo, as the two begin to fight. After a long and epic struggle, Piccolo is killed by Goku's Great Ape punch( **A/N: I wanted to say Falcon Punch! But I can't :( )** but in the last moment Piccolo _hatches_ one final scheme, he spits out an egg containing his legacy and revenge his reincarnate: Piccolo Jr. Then King Piccolo explodes and dies, Goku returns to Korin's Tower to ask him how to revive his friends, Korin tells him to find the creator of the Dragonballs and revive Shenron and is up above his tower is called: Kami's lookout. Eventually, Goku makes it atop at Kami's Lookout and meets Kami( guardian of Earth) and Mr. Popo( **A/N: What is he?)** , Kami resurrects Shenron( thanks to Goku's Humanity and care) and makes a wish to revive everyone who has been by King Piccolo and his minions including Master Roshi, Krillin and Chiaotzu. Kami then tells Goku that Piccolos alive and will come back for revenge in three years , Goku trains with Kami and Mr. Popo for three years to Battle Piccolo once again.

 **(Present)**

…. or Piccolo Jr he prefers to be called.

Piccolo's gi was in tatters, his right side of his chest shirt was rip in half, his pants has holes in his legs there and there revealing his _demon_ origins, his body was cover sustained injuries during his battle, he was breathing heavily, but he didn't care he walked over where his opponent has fallen.

On the other side of the ruined ring lying on the ground was the reason he was given life by his father the nuisance of his being, the bane of his existence, his father's murderer : Son Goku !

Earlier, Goku was manage to beat Piccolo temporarily thanks to his **meteor combination** and knocking him down to ground, looking unconscious. Goku calls out the announcer guy to start counting( along with the Z-Gang: Goku's friends)so he can win the tournament. But then, Piccolo wakes up and launches a mouth beam at Goku, hitting directly at his shoulder, making him scream in pain and pukes up blood.

"Noo! Goku's hurt!" Chi-Chi screams in worry and horrified. She is eighteen years old and wears a blue cheongsam with red pants, arm band, and shoes, white socks and a red sash and her hair in a ponytail. In one of their adventures, Goku, Bulma, and Oolong (with Yamcha and Puar following them) went to Fire mountain to retrieve a dragonball that was there and they meet Ox-King. After a misunderstanding, Ox-King asks Goku for find chi-chi to go get the Bansho Fan form Master Roshi( Ox-King's old mentor),but then gets lost when she was running away from hungry dinosaur that she later decapitates with her helmet's blade and explodes with a blast from her helmet. Soon, Goku arrives with his flying Nimbus and meets Chi-Chi, then tells her that her father sent him to help her and to retrieve the Bansho Fan from Roshi. The second time they met, was when the Red Ribbon army attack Ox-Kingdom for the dragonballs and Goku shows up( with the help of chi-chi) beats the Red Ribbon army and saves the village, then Goku leaves to continue his journey but not before Chi-Chi tells him about the wedding, which Goku says he'll be back to try some later(thinking is was food at the time). Before the tournament, Chi-Chi decides to train upcoming tournament (fearing that Goku had forgotten his "promise" he made for her and herself all together ) sets out to find Goku, until today.

"Goku !" Krillin yells along with Yamcha and Puar. Krillin is nineteen years old and has been Goku's best friend since they were kids and met each other at Master Roshi's Island for training. Yamcha is 24 years and was once desert bandit (along with longtime best friend Puar) and was once an enemy of Goku but, later, reformed and became a friend and ally. And Bulma's love interest. His origins, his past, are unknown **(A/N: if you count Dragonball Elsewhere as his past, go for it)**. He and Krillin went to at Roshi's Island for training for World Martial arts tournament, both of them wear the same uniforms as Goku . Yamcha and Krillin went with Tien and Chiaotzu ( after learning that Goku is training by the Guardian of the Earth) go to Korin Tower and spent the next training to match Goku again at the tournament.

Piccolo laughs maniacally at Goku's pain and claiming to have victory and succeeding at avenging his father's death, but then he notices that Goku isn't dead yet. "Hanging on to the bitter end, how considerate," he smirks evilly as he walks over to him while Goku grinds his teeth due to the pain in his shoulder. He laughs again, "Your time is up, end of game, you made a good of run of it but now it's over."

"You monster!" Chi-Chi yells angrily. Krillin was panicking, worried whats going to happen to his best friend.

"no, No!" Master Roshi shouts in fear and worried and about his student.

Kami lets out a gasp, knowing this is all his fault for unleashing a monster to the world and now it will be his fault again for Goku's death.

"For the crimes committed against King Piccolo," Piccolo growled in anger, "it's my honor to serve Justice!" he raises his foot and steps on Goku's left chest where his wound was, making him scream in agony, Piccolo does this over and over again.

Outside of the ruin arena, the announcer guy shivers in fear, he wanted to shout at Piccolo Jr that he's disqualify for attempting murder at his opponent, it was against the rules, but he didn't care because this was a slaughter, not a tournament anymore. He was too young to die.

Not wanting to see Goku suffer anymore, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin changed at Piccolo to free Goku from his tormentor, Piccolo notices this; he powers up a Ki wave and push them back and shouts: " This doesn't concern you, stay out of it!" he states annoyed.

" Coward! If you hurt him, you'll answer to us!" Tien shouts angrily. Not wanting to give up on his friend, Tien powers up a Tri-Beam hoping that will push Piccolo away from Goku, and kick him out of the ring. " **Tri-Beam Ha!** " Tien yells as his technique works its way to the reincarnated Demon King.

Piccolo sees the golden beam heading right towards him and jumps out of the way avoiding getting hit. "Insolent little… " Piccolo never got to finish his insult as two blue beams hit him making him fall toward the ground landing near Goku again.

"That's right, us!" said a voice. Piccolo gets up and sees that it was Krillin and Yamcha whom they launch the Kamehameha beams at him.

" Yeah, that's right, get him boys!" Launch(bad) exclaims excitedly. Wanting to see the guys beat the Green man already. Awhile this, Chi-Chi was relieved that she doesn't hear Goku's scream anymore and hoping that is over already.

"You pests!" Piccolo shouted in hatred. In his right hand, powers up a Ki attack hoping to **shut** the fools up once and for all. But stops when he notices that Goku was standing again, he was shock that Goku was even breathing at all after the beating he gave him.

All of Goku's friends gasps: shock and relieved.

" Good thing.. you aim.. as bad as you fight, you miss my vital organs." Goku said weakly. He was glad that his friends help, anymore hits from Piccolo, he would have die for sure.

"All of them!" Piccolo shouts in shock. He was so sure he blasted one of his lungs or least his pressure point to make his arm stop moving.

" Poor Goku" Bulma said quietly. She was wondering if her childhood friend could even take another beating. While the rest of the gang were wondering the same thing.

" You were supposed to die!" Piccolo exclaims. Goku begins to chuckle.

" I'm glad to disappoint you" Goku said breathlessly. " Looks like the match isn't over…yet."

" Fine! But victory will still be mine," Piccolo vows. He was wondering if his enemy was insane due to blood loss, thinking he can still win against him, _him,_ the mighty King Piccolo!

"We'll see, hehhehheh" Goku knew he had chance now, Piccolo was injured more than him thanks to his friends interfering earlier.

Piccolo throws the first punch, Goku ducks and hits Piccolo in the stomach, the two are opposite of each other, Piccolo changes and tries to kick Goku in the chest(where his injury was) , Goku jumps out of the way. Unfortunately, due to their injuries, the two warriors didn't fight much longer, leaving them exhausted and breathless.

Goku, because of his blood loss, begins to lose focus, he almost thought he saw three Piccolos. He shakes his head.

"After all the hard work I put into renovating this place, the least you can do is stop leaking on the floor." Piccolo laughs darkly. He prepares to attack Goku once more.

" Watch out, Goku!" Chi-Chi shout panic. Goku looks at her wondering what she meant. In next second, he knew why.

He sees Piccolo coming right at him, he raises his good arm to block, but then Piccolo vanishes, Goku looks around hoping to avoid Piccolo's next attack….

"Above you!" Too late, Piccolo reappears above him, elbowing on top of his head, hitting directly at the same spot where he hit as child. GAhhhhhhhhhh! Goku screams in pain. The pain in his head felt familiar but in agony.

Chi-Chi and Krillin scream in horror. "Goku! Krillin yelled, not wanting to know what type of pain his best friend was dealing with now.

"That's it, I can't watch anymore of this! Oolong shout in fear and panic. Not wanting to hear anymore of his friend's screams and suffer the wrath of Piccolo, he tries to run away, but Launch (begin stubborn and badass girl the way she is) pulls him back. "Coward" she muttered.

"Oh come on, I didn't hit you that hard hahahah!" Piccolo laughs insanely, enjoying Goku's constant pain seeing how theres blood coming out of his head little by little. "I guess I didn't know my own strength " he said amusement, he begins to gather energy as he flies into the air to finish his arch enemy for good.

While Piccolo begins to attack, Goku does not see Piccolo prepare to attack him or his friends warning him to move, he sees a big red planet being destroy and a man who looks exactly like him only he was strange armor yelling: _Kakarot_! as he was vaporized. As he gets for away, he hears someone laughing in the distance enjoying the destruction. Goku couldn't help but feel sad and angry, he didn't know why he felt that way. What was that planet? Who was that man? And why did he look like him? Who's Kakarot? Goku questions. In his mind, he hears the man's voice again: ' _Kakarot, my son, you must succeed where I failed, one day you must raise up to avenge the saiyans of Planet Vegeta, redeem the pride of our race!_ ' he finishes as his voice fades away. In the back of his mind, Goku hears another voice, this time however, it was his own: **'Finally….. I'm** _ **free**_ **….'** Said the voice as it vanishes.

Goku snapped open his eyes, as he stands up, he looks around to take in his surroundings, he realizes he's back at ruined tournament ground and not some strange dream or whatever that was, he knew he had to figure it out later, right now he still needed to defeat Piccolo. He sees his friends warning him about something and pointing up. He sees Piccolo changing an attack that will actually destroy him.

" **Explosive demon wave**!" Piccolo yelled. Electricity covers his entire body while changing his attack.

" Oh, no! Too late!" Tien shouted. He gets in a defensive stance to block shockwaves that will soon come.

Master Roshi and Krillin scream in fright. While Krillin was having panic attack, Master Roshi begins to feel regret for not defeating Piccolo the second time. Now he was going to watch his student get blown to bits.

"Relax and enjoy your death, you have nowhere else to go!" Piccolo launches his attack and starts laughing in triumph. Finally something that was going his way for once, he thought. Then, he stops laughing as he felt pain in his back, he was so preoccupied in killing Goku, he had forgotten about his injuries due to the human fighters interference from earlier. He inwardly cursed. He used more energy into his attack that the earthlings could attack anytime when he kills Goku. His body was too damage to take any more hits. If it did, he was good as dead. He cursed again. He needed a plan, he needed time, he needed to heal.

While Piccolo was in deep thought(and/or distracted), Goku uses all of his remaining strength into his legs and jumps into air to avoid the incoming attack, the explosion of the attack sent shockwaves that made Goku fly up more than he anticipated. Thankfully, he went right past Piccolo without him noticing. It gave him time to come up something.

Meanwhile, Piccolo flew down, panting. Exhausted. He put more energy into his attack than he anticipated. He didn't care though. After the smoke clear up, he look around at the crater where his arch- enemy was, he looked around again to see if there was going to be a sneak attack, noticing there was none. Piccolo began laughing as he lands on the ground next to the crater, where Goku _was_ vaporize, he then sees Goku's friends coming out of the dirt/ground/hole on the floor(that Tien made). Seeing the looks on their faces made Piccolo laugh even more.

"It's done!" Piccolo shouted. While he was using his regenerative abilities to recover. Trying to gain more strength in case the human fighters attack him. "It's too bad that you were obliterated, I would have like to kept some of you as a souvenir!" Piccolo continued laughing. Enjoying his victory at last. Now all he needed to do is to take care the humans that will get in his way, then he will rule the world as his destiny always intended.

"Is he….." Chi-Chi didn't want to finish her sentence. Even the Z-Gang were in denial, some were hoping it was just a nightmare waiting to wake up so they can go to the ' _real'_ tournament. Hoping that Goku was not really dead. Unfortunately, it was all real.

"I've won! Goku is no more!" Piccolo declared. "The World is now mine to do is what I will!"He raises his left fist in triumphant . "A New age will soon dawn on the earth, one that will mark by suffering ,pain, and torment for all mankind!" Piccolo finished. Thinking that will get through the Z-Gang's heads that they don't stand a chance against him.

"Goku…. I never thought I'll be a widow before I was a bride" Chi-Chi cried. Today was suppose be her best day of her life. She had finally found Goku after all these years, and were getting married and be a family and have kids someday. But now, none of that was going to happen because some green man monster wanted to kill her fiancé for some pretty revenge or trying to take over the world. She cried even more while putting her face in her hands while she did. Bulma hugged her trying to comfort her. While Launch was angry, wanting to take out her machine gun to shoot Piccolo for what he did, but she knew it'll be pointless.

Puar and Oolong were the last to come out of the dirt they buried in, they look around wondering whats going on.

"You're gonna pay for this!" Krillin shouted. He didn't care if Piccolo heard him, he just wanted get it out the frustration he felt. Three years ago, Goku put his life on the line just to avenge him when he was killed by Tambourine, then fought against King Piccolo and was nearly killed. Now Goku was dead and he stood there watch his childhood friend die, now there was one thing he could do. _'This time, I'll be the one to avenge you Goku!'_ Krillin promise to himself. He was ready to fight Piccolo, to finish what Goku started. Yamcha felt the same way, he hated begin useless, in every fight it has always has been him begin weak and beaten, always had to rely on others and especially Goku. _'well no more!'_ Yamcha thought loudly. If they somehow make it through this, he will continue training to get stronger so nobody won't push him around and can finally protect those he cared about, especially Bulma. Yamcha promise to himself. While the Turtle students were promising themselves, Tien was confuse, he was sure they had warned Goku to get out of the way from Piccolo's attack in time, he didn't hear and death screams or yells from Goku, years of under Tao's 'teachings' and being a former assassin made Tien very observant when it came to death battles. Tien widens his three eyes in realization, if Goku wasn't dead, then that means….

"It's a pity, Goku deserve better than this." Master Roshi said sadly. While Kami said nothing. He knew Roshi was right, Goku deserve better, not the way he had died. It was all his fault again. Earlier, he had wanted to asked Tien shinhan to _kill_ him in order to defeat Piccolo once and for all due to their lives begin link, he didn't care if the cost of his life will take the dragonballs along with him. He just wanted to ended all to make up his mistake. Now it's was too late. With that, Kami sighed.

"Hahahah!" Piccolo stops laughing, looks at the Z-Gang. "There's no need to grieve for your fallen companion, you'll be joining him shortly." Piccolo announced. Most of his wounds have been healed minus his chest and back, still he was able to fight now and it was time to get rid of Goku's friends for good.

Puar and Oolong scream in fright and went back to the hole they crawl out of. "Monster!" Yamcha shouted angrily. But inside he was terrified. This was it, this was the end, he knew it.

"You all can keep Goku company in the afterlife." Piccolo said darkly. Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and Chi-Chi got in their fighting stance preparing to fight the demon king, Bulma got behind Chi-Chi for protection, Launch 'magically' took out her machine gun, not caring that it was useless against the 'green man'. Master Roshi and Kami did not moved or speak, Roshi knew he stood no chance against Piccolo, but he knew he had to try something. Kami stood in silence, in his mind he was wondering what to do next come up with a plan or something , but knowing Piccolo, he will prevent Kami from doing anything that will endanger his life. Both their **lives**.

Meanwhile, up in the sky, Goku, still floating down from the sky slowly, trying to ignore the pain that was going on in his head and shoulder, he notices that Piccolo was getting nearer to his friends and realizing that they were in danger now. Goku decide to 'dive' down to the ground causing him to fly faster as he went down, he knew how to defeat Piccolo now.

Piccolo chuckle evilly at their resistance, then he started laughing loudly as he walked towards them. While Piccolo approached, Krillin looked at Tien, hoping that he had a plan, but then he notices Tien was not paying attention to Piccolo anymore but staring at something else. Following Tien's gaze, he sees a far away dot in the sky and was getting closer by the moment, the dot turned into a bloodied-looking figure as it came into view. Krillin couldn't help but to smile widely he knew who it was. Krillin's sudden happiness cause everyone to look at him. Yamcha was the first to answer. "What the matter Krillin" he asked calmly.

"Up above, isn't that…." Krillin started to say. Everyone ( minus Piccolo) to look at the direction at he was looking, everyone widen their eyes in shock and disbelief. Master Roshi and Kami were the first to come out of their shock. Kami gasp loudly in amazement while Master Roshi was chuckle in irony. ' _Of course Goku cheated death!'_ he thought. He should've know better, Goku has always have a way to surprise people.

"Goku….." Chi-Chi started to say, but couldn't believe her eyes. Next to her, Yamcha was shocked as her.

Piccolo, now noticing their sudden change in their expressions, was getting irritated; he was about to demand/complain about their strange behavior until the bald fighter interrupted him.

"Well! Look who's coming back!" Krillin shouted happily. Knowing that things were about to change.

Now turning around, Piccolo catches on what going on and realizes his mistake, by being so caught up with his 'victory' and his plan to take out the human fighters that he didn't use his sensing ability to make sure that his arch-nemesis was dead, due to this Piccolo was in deep shock and disbelief that he didn't realize that Goku was heading right towards him.

" Do it Goku!" Krillin and Tien said at same time. Knowing on what their friend was planning.

"I told you I'll win!" Goku shouts. Using his remaining energy boosts himself to go faster and then…. headbutts Piccolo in the chest where his not-fully healed injury in which causes Piccolo to scream in agony, never had he felt extreme pain in his three short years of his life before causes him to be knock unconscious, making both Piccolo and Goku hit the ground. Piccolo lands a few feet away outside that was once the tournament ring while Goku stays inside.

The world tournament announcer, who was hiding behide the broken tournament sign the whole time, comes out to see if the 'massacre' was over. Instead, he sees Piccolo lying a few feet away from him, he whimpers back in fear.

"Was it far enough? The announcer turns and looks over to the battle wounded Goku. "Is he… outside..ow! The ring? Goku asked weakly who was struggling to stay conscious. Immediately regretting using his head earlier, he was feeling so much pain to the point where he can't feel the top of his head anymore.

The announcer bravely walks over, thinking that Piccolo is 'sleepy', checks out where Piccolo is lying and where Goku is. "There's not much left" the WMAT Announcer finally says, realizing it was difficult to tell who was out of bounds and who was not since the ring was gone.

"Can you tell? Goku said exhausted, closed to passing out. "Have I won? as he tries to stand up but falls to one knee.

The announcer checks around again but then he realizes something. "Wait a minute… it doesn't matter if Ma Junior or King Piccolo or whatever he's called is out of bounds, he is disqualified for attempting murder sooo… The winner of the Twenty-Third World Martial arts Tournament is Son Goku!" he announcer to all that remain in the tournament.

Goku grins like a goofy child who got a pretty cool birthday present while inside he was disappointed that he won by default meaning that their whole fight after Piccolo try to kill him was pointless.

"Alright!" Krillin yelled happily as he jumps in the air.

"Fantastic!" Master Roshi yells as he and the group of friends ran to Goku.

Meanwhile, Yajirobe(whom been here the whole time)come outs of hiding. "It's about time, is it safe to come out now" he said as he tries to come out of the hole he was buried in.

The gang finally reaches Goku, Krillin was the first to congratulate him. " Good work!" he then sees the critical state his friend was in. " Boy you look terrible" he said.

"You're the man, Goku!" Yamcha praise.

"Your safe now, how do you feel" Chi-Chi asked as she tries to help Goku stand. Nobody sees Yajirobe coming towards them.

"My body's numb and I can't feel my head much but…. other than that I feel great." Goku said as he leans on Chi-Chi and subconsciously smells her. **'She smells nice'** Goku hears the voice again then it vanishes again, he was about to say something until Mater Roshi interrupts him.

"Funny they never look psychotic when they're sleeping." Roshi said as they stood around the unconscious Piccolo. _'Goku really did a number on him'_ he thought while he didn't notice that Kami growled.

"Do you have plans for Junior? The Z-Gang turns around and sees Yajirobe standing behide them. "I'm hungry" he said while he scratches his stomach.

"Yajirobe, what about your beans?" Goku asked, hoping that Yajirobe had the senzu beans so that he can rid the pain he was feeling right now in his head.

"I want some real food! You want beans, here, have a bean buffet" Yajirobe says irritated, holding out one to him.

"Ah…. thank you" Goku said as he grabs the bean from his hand and throws it in his mouth and begins to chew.

Then they see the hole in his shoulder disappear including the injuries Piccolo junior gave him even the head injury he had(Nobody notice the scar that he had when he was a child disappear also)healed as Goku jumps into the air laughing and shouting.

"Yahoo! I feel great! I feel awesome! Yes! Oh Yeah!" Goku yelled as he went past the clouds. He didn't feel pain anywhere his body anymore as everything he endure with his fight with Piccolo never happen.

"I've never seen him so happy" Chi-Chi said happy that her soon-to-be-husband was well again and thankful that he wasn't suffering and hurt anymore.

"I didn't know those beans could heal you as well fill you up" Krillin question Yajirobe.

" Yeah well, I still can't understand why they taste like fish" Yajirobe exclaim. He has eaten senzu beans from Korin before and they didn't taste well. It wasn't a pleasant experience.

"Yeah! Hoohoo!

"Amazing" Tien said surprise as well as Master Roshi. They still couldn't believe that everything they went thought, Goku always seem to see the brighter side of things.

Kami lets out a sighed, preparing at what he was about to do.

"Yeah! Huh?" Goku stops cheering and dancing in the air as he notices at what Kami was about to do and flew down. " No Kami!"

"No more!" Kami yelled, he raises his right arm and gathers energy to finish off Piccolo once and for all.

"No!" Goku shouted landing in between Kami and Piccolo.

"Get out of my way!" Kami hissed, he was wondering (and shock)why Goku stopped him.

"No first tell me what you're planning to do" Goku said, hoping at what he was seeing wasn't true. The Z-Gang sees the commotion and gathers around.

Silence fell on the group for a few seconds.

"He is still alive!" Kami began. "You know the danger he possess! This world will never be safe until he stops breathing!" Piccolo grunts in his 'sleep'. "Pure evil can never be tamed" Kami finish, hoping that was enough to convince Goku.

"But if he dies you'll go with him, there has to be another option besides destroying him!" Goku argued, he didn't want to see his friend and mentor die.

"I already explained to you that destroying me won't matter, you can ask the eternal dragon to bring me back again" Kami lied.

Tien walks behind Goku and says. "Kami is right Goku, trust him his plan will work" he didn't understand why Goku was defending Piccolo but seeing his friend's actions there must've been a reason. Everybody else agree with Tien.

"But your God(Kami), are capable of telling a lie?" Goku revealed.

"Say what?" Kami yell confuse.

"The eternal dragon and dragon balls were created by Kami, right" he took Kami's surprised expression as a 'Yes'. "So then it's safe to assume that if Kami is destroyed the dragon ball will disappear as well, correct?" Goku explain.

"Oh" Kami sigh, realizing that he has been caught.

"What's that!" Tien shouted in shock as well as everyone else.

Kami turns around and walks, trying to collect his thoughts as he looks at the clam blue sky as the wind blows by.

"Sometimes ..even I will a mistake" he began as the others listened. "I created this monster yet he's become so powerful as he's surpassed even me, plunging the world into chaos!" Kami pause, letting his words sink in. "I've lost more than power, I lost my perspective I no longer deserve to govern this or any world" Kami confess. He felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He realize it was guilt. Master Roshi deicide to speak.

"How can you say such things when it was you who brought our world peace again, if not for your training Goku would never have obtained the level of skill he has now" he said as getting Kami's full attention, he continued. "Junior would have won and if the dragon balls hadn't been forged none of these young warriors would have ever meet and I can't begin to count the number of people who owe their lives to these kids" While he said this, memories began to flash in the unofficial Z-fighters's minds: Bulma's meeting with Kid Goku, their dragon ball hunting adventure, the fight with Yamcha, the encounter with Oolong, Goku meeting Chi-Chi, training with Master Roshi and Krillin, meeting Launch, entering the world martial art tournaments, exploring the world and meeting a lot of good/evil people along the way, the battle with Tien Shinhan, Tien and Chiaotzu quitting crane school and change their ways, before and after their battle against King Piccolo. The Z-Gang smiled at the good memories as Master Roshi continued. "When they've quest began, they were just children but they soon grew into heroes when the world needed saving, eight kids answered the call…. one ball…. that's how it all began" Roshi finish, everyone was _moved_ by his speech, even Kami.

"Goku, your fortunate to have such an excellent teacher" Kami complimented.

Goku nods and looks at Roshi's direction. "No one is as wise or as goofy" he said as everyone started laughing and Roshi blushes.

"Don't forget perverted" Bulma said, everyone laughed even more.

Ignoring Bulma's comment, he added. "No no, I just taught him a few basic skills, I couldn't have raised them into fine warriors without the aid of you or Master Korin" he stated.

Goku chuckled and looks at Tien, who just shrugged, both of them chuckled then stops as Kami stands in front of Goku and lifts his hand and glows, in next moment Goku's full gi set appeared on him.

"Wear the symbol of the turtle with pride, never forget where you came from" Kami honored. As he said this, he sometimes wonders where exactly does Goku come from, he bet that Goku didn't know either but….. somethings are better left unspoken.

"Thank you" Goku said, looking at his new gi. Orange and blue, his favorite colors but more on the blue. He knew he was definitely going to be wearing them for a long time, it's almost if it were meant for him. With that said, Goku turns to Yajirobe."Yajirobe, can I have another Senzu Bean?" Goku asked politely.

Yajirobe looked puzzled. "If you keep eating like this, you're going to get fat" he said as he reach in the bag and grabs the bean and throws it at Goku. In truth, he didn't know Goku couldn't get fat, he had seen Goku eat a lot before and didn't gain a _single_ pound. Which disturbed him, even for him.

Goku catches it. "Thanks" he walks over to Piccolo and bents down. "Eat up!" Goku puts the bean in his mouth.

"No, don't!" Master Roshi shouted. What the hell was his student doing!

"No! Goku, what the hell are you doing!" Kami yelled alarmed.

"Stop, are you crazy! You don't want to wake him up!" Yajirobe yelled with the screaming Krillin and Yamcha.

Piccolo began grunting as he was struggling to wake up due to his previous injuries, now healing , he snapped his eyes open as all the pain he felt while he was unconscious was gone. The first thing he sees is his arch-enemies' face, he immediately jumped to his feet and _hover_ away from everyone to regain his composure, then he began laughing.

All of the Z-Gang members and the announcer guy scream in fright.

"No! Goku!" Bulma screamed. All of the stupid things Goku has done in his life, this was the stupidest.

"That just great! Now maybe you two can become best friends!" Yamcha yelled in sarcasm and fear. Little did Yamcha know that his sarcastic words will come true in a few years' time.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi said in shock and worried. Why did her soon-to-be-husband helped that… that… that _monster_! It makes no sense! Doesn't he know that Piccolo was the reason that he got all those injuries.

" My reason for helping you is simple" Goku begins to say as Piccolo stops laughing, meaning he got his full attention. "If I destroyed you, Kami would suffer as well…. and .. let's be honest the fight we had today wasn't the best was it" he sees Piccolo nodding, meaning 'Yes'. "So I think that if we both train to our hardest, next time we can fight to determine which one of us is the strongest…. and besides I wouldn't mind having an arch-rival, you seem to fit that role nicely." He finished. Goku didn't notice the looks he's getting from the Z-Gang( and Kami and the Announcer Guy) looking at him like he was insane.

Piccolo let out a small laugh. "You're a moron, if you think this changes anything between you and I, mercy is a loathsome trait and you will soon learn that I have no such weakness, when that glorious day arrives the whole world will be mine!"he stated as he begins to float into the air.

' _He will never stop_ ' Master Roshi thought fearfully. He could almost imagine the terror Piccolo will spread if Goku is defeated.

Just as he was about to fly away, Piccolo looks at Goku, then he looks at all of Goku's friends, especially at Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin; Piccolo growls in mind, he remember how they interfere when he was about to kill Goku( the second time)he knew that they were going to be a problem in the future , before he leaves , he decide to add a threat: "Don't think that I've forgotten about you, just for you to know, not only I'll have my revenge on Goku, but I'll have my revenge ON ALL OF YOU!" Then he begins laughing menacingly at their terrified expressions(minus Goku's). "I'll see you all real soon until then, I WILL SEE YOU ALL IN YOUR NIGHTMARES!"With that, he flies away to only _God_ knows where.

"Let's just hope that between now and then he discovers a hobby" Krillin yelled in fear and praying that he didn't wet himself, _in front_ of everybody.

Kami looks at Goku(who was smiling and was in deep thought, and ignoring everyone around him) giving him an uneasy look. ' _What is he thinking!?'_ Kami thought , he was still upset that Goku didn't let him finish Piccolo off when he had the chance, even though he knew the consequences, he knew Piccolo was still threat, but Kami didn't understand Goku did what he did, but he knew why. _'oh..Goku…I hope you know what you're doing.'_ Kami sighed. Not knowing what to do now.

Goku stood still, calm and relaxed, unfazed by Piccolo's threat to his friends. In fact, Goku was the only one who didn't take Piccolo's threat seriously. ' _When that day comes, I hope you're not too disappointed, I've beaten you once, I'll do it again.'_ Goku couldn't help but feel excited at thought, at the chance to fight Piccolo again all out. Even though it was the fight to the death, but all out nevertheless. ' _It's going to be one hell of fight, I can feel it.'_ He thought eagerly.

Bulma(who was standing between panicking Krillin and a frozen-in-fear Yamcha) looks at Goku, she wanted to yell at Goku for letting Piccolo get away, but she notices Goku's smile, a smile that was that of a accomplished champion. _'It's difficult to believe that little boy I found in the woods all those years ago is now martial arts champion and a Hero.'_ Bulma though with admiration and imaging Kid Goku(who had green pants that belong to Oolong due to Goku becoming a great ape in emperor pilaf's castle from before) who was chuckling. _'I can't wait to see what he does next!'_ she thought. It was obvious that their adventuring days wasn't over yet.

"Goku!" A shout causing everyone to snap out of their thoughts about recent events and looks at Chi-Chi ,who is now running towards Goku. "You did it! You did it! You're so brave!" She reaches Goku and starts hugging him passionately. "You're okay! You're alive! I'm so proud of you!" She said. Happy that Piccolo was gone.

"Easy! Easy! Chi-Chi please! Not in front of everyone!" Goku said, who was now blushing. For some reason, he felt some strange feelings he hadn't felt before.

The Z-Gang laugh at the happy display and felt at ease. Glad that the crisis was 'over'.

Heh heh heh, Goku, you just discovered the one thing you will never be able to defeat, love concurs all" Master Roshi said.

"Lucky him" Krillin said quietly. He was jealous that Goku got a girlfriend while he didn't, he always thought he'll be the one to get one out of the two of them.

"Oh! That's right! Goku's a newlywed!" Yamcha yelled in shock. He had forgotten that Goku 'propose' to Chi-Chi during the tournament.

Kami approaches Goku, who had his hand behind his head and Chi-Chi still hugging him, still feeling awkward. "Congratulations." Then he feels a small familiar power heading towards them, he turns to Tien. "oh and Tien, aren't you expecting a visitor?" Kami announce.

"Huh? What are you.. Hey!" Tien shouted in shock and happiness, now knowing what the _God_ meant. Everybody looked at the sky and saw Chiaotzu(who has crane School uniform: a green robe with yellow long sleeves, and black pants with martial arts shoes. He has a bandage on his head due to a head injury cause by Mercenary Tao during preliminary round) flying in.

"Tien! Everyone! You're okay!" Chiaotzu yelled cheerful as he flies in Tien's arms and starts hugging him.

"Chiaotzu! You're alive!" Tien yelled in overjoyed, happy to see his childhood friend was okay. Z- gang gathers around them to see the little former crane student was okay.

"Glad to see you're okay, little guy." Launch(blonde)says in relief and worried, she already missed him after the Tao 'incident'. Things wasn't the same after everything that has happen, she was happy to see Tien smiling again.

"Good to see you too, Launch!" Chiaotzu express, he still felt nervous being around Launch's blonde form, but seeing how clam everyone is around her, he relaxed.

"Chiaotzu, were you able to evacuate all the people that were in the Hospital" Tien asks his longtime companion, making sure that any civilians weren't killed in the cross-fire of Piccolo's attack.

"Huh?...Oh yeah! Sure! After I woke up, I sense what was going on, but then I sense Piccolo's power increase, so I evacuate the people off the island in time before everything exploded!" Chiaotzu explained.

"Really!...That's awesome!" Yamcha and Bulma said at the same time, both of them look at each other, then blush embarrassing for finishing each other's comments. Krillin and Master Roshi both chuckle.

"Good job, Chiaotzu" Tien complimented, he knew he could always count on Chiaotzu when it comes to serious situations. He sets Chiaotzu down.

"Thanks Tien!" Chiaotzu reply gleeful, and, for the first time, he notices the ruined landscape that was once the world tournament. "Speaking of 'everything exploded' what happen here guys?" He asked politely, he was curious to know what happen, even though he had already sense the battle.

Krillin was the first to respond. "Huh?... oh right! I totally forgot you weren't there, anyway it was the coolest battle I've ever seen. I mean sure, there were times where it was super scary, like when Goku look like he was about to die or when Piccolo turned into a Giant! But seriously, you should've been there, Chiaotzu! It was amazing!"He said with a excited and nervous tone in his voice. He still couldn't get over how they made it out alive at all.

"Oh wow .. Really!" Chiaotzu said excitedly, who is now really interested. It was hard to imagine Piccolo being a Giant. He was also wondering how they got out of that situation.

Yamcha then answered(noticing that Krillin wasn't going to continue). "Oh Yeah! It was awesome! Ok, let me start at the beginning" *he clears his throat* Here's what happen" He beings explaining…..

While Yamcha decided to retell the events of the Tournament and the match/battle of Goku against Piccolo Jr to Chiaotzu. Goku and Chi-Chi(then Kami) had their own conversation.

"Isn't this wonderful! Everyone is okay" Chi-Chi said with happy tone. She was glad that the nightmare was over, even though Piccolo is still alive. But none of that matter though, this was a great day, _her day_ , nothing was going to ruin it, not even that Green monster! " I'm glad everything turn out okay! She express.

"Yeah…" Goku respond cheerfully and quietly .

"And our wedding is going to be even better!" Chi-Chi then went into lovey dovey mode. She started to imagine all the amazing things they were gonna do when they got home. She expected Goku to answer, but none came.

"..."

"Goku?" Chi-Chi looks at Goku and notices how strangely he's looking at friends...no , he was physically looking at them, but not mentally. Like he was somewhere else... the look in his eyes are distant... soo distant. Worried, she puts her hand infont of his face to bring back his attention, snapping him out of his thoughts. Goku looks her with blank expression. "oh... hey Chi-Chi" he respond.

"Goku, are you okay?" she said

"Oh yeah... I'm fine" he told her. "just ... been hearing things?" he said as if it was not a big deal. Chi-Chi was about to say something to him but was interrupted.

"Goku"

Goku and Chi-Chi turn around and sees Kami standing there. "oh..Hi Kami!" Goku said back to his usual cheerful self. "What'd you need? He asked politely.

"Well Goku, I've been thinking a lot recently, and I've finally made my decision" Kami announce.

"A Decision? About what" Goku asked, curiously and suspicious.

"Well, for the longest time since I can remember, I became the Guardian of Earth because I rid of the evil in my heart in order to become the New God of Earth, but my master wouldn't allow me because I was corrupted in which cause the birth of my original evil half: King Piccolo. But you Goku, you'd proven yourself that your stronger, skilled, and perhaps over time, you'll be wiser than me and not to mention that your younger." He paused to let his words sink in, then he continued. "Which is why I offer you my position as Guardian of Earth!" Kami propose.

"What! Me! Are you serious?!" Goku yelled shocked and a little panicked. Imagining spending his days up in the Lookout which will be _sooo_ boring, not saying he didn't enjoy Kami's and Mr. Popo's company, he actually prefer living in the wilderness than living in the lookout for the rest of his life. Three years was enough! While this was happening, Chi-Chi remain silent, so she listened.

"Mm hmm, I have the up most confidence in you it could be your greatest adventure" Kami said.

" no! no! No! No! NO! I couldn't, I appreciate your confidence in my abilities but that's not the adventure I'm looking for, it's your job! You keep it!" Goku shouted while backing away with Chi-Chi.

"Now now, don't be hasty, think of all the good you could do with that power, you're the only one I can trust to exceed me what do you say?" Kami questioned.

"What! No way! I mean you're _wayyy_ better Guardian than I ever could be" Goku dissimulate, he really didn't want to be the new guardian of earth but he didn't want to hurt Kami's feelings." Besides, you look like you've alot of years left, you still should be the Guardian!" he exclaimed.

Ignoring his protests, Kami continues to persuade him. "But Goku, no one else could replace me! You're the perfect candidate for this! You can be the new keeper of the dragonballs! You can become a God!

In return of an answer, Goku pulled on his eye lid and stuck his tongue out, which completely shocks Kami, giving Goku time to escape. "Flying Nimbus!" Goku shouted, as a familiar Golden cloud comes flying in. He picks Chi-Chi up bridal style(which causes her to blush) and hops on the nimbus. "Sorry Kami! But it doesn't get any better than this!" he said as the couple took off.

"Goku! What are you going!" Bulma yelled as Yamcha already finish explaining to Chiaotzu about today's events. "Do you know what you're doing!" She screamed as everyone spreads around.

But all she got in reply was: "See you guys at the wedding !" as Goku's voice begins to fade further away.

Then silence fell on the group; unsure what to do now.

"So... 'Krillin breaks the silence. "Do you guys know where I can rent a tuxedo."

 **(Two days later)**

While the Z-Gang( and the announcer Guy) left the ruined Papaya island and went back to their 'normal' life's until the wedding, Goku and Chi-Chi had their own adventure. While preparing for the wedding, the Ox King's palace catches on flames, and not wanting Chi-Chi's mother wedding dress to burn, the Ox King goes back and saves it but he ends up getting trapped in his burning castle. Goku and Chi-Chi are sent off by Fortuneteller Baba to find the Bansho Fan. They went to Master Roshi's island to see him then tell them how to put out the immense fire, but Roshi wasn't there yet, they had Turtle tell them to seek the Fire Eater or the Bansho Fan. Goku and Chi-Chi find the Fire Eater, but run off to find the Bansho Fan when Emperor Pilaf and his goons interfere again. Chi-Chi meets a elderly woman living in the mountains who reveals she has the Bansho Fan. The couple fly off with the fan, but (and for some reason) Goku could not stop the flames. Fortuneteller Baba reveals it is so because the flames were caused from a leak in the Furnace. And so, Goku and Chi-Chi go off to the boundary of the living world, and meets the Guardian of the Furnace, Annin along with Goku's deceased Grandfather Gohan. Annin tells Goku there is a way to stop the flames, is to repair the furnace leak, which almost costs Goku's life, but was able to stop the flames and saves the Ox King and the castle. Saying Goodbye Annin and Grandpa Gohan, Goku and Chi-Chi return to Ox King's castle.

Since half of the Ox King's castle was burned to the ground, some of the townspeople from the village volunteer to help rebuilt the castle( thanks to the Ox king being kind and generous ruler over the years). The Ox King decide to have an outdoor wedding while repairs are being done on his castle. Chi-Chi has been extremely excited about the wedding as well as her dad and even the townspeople since the other half pitched in to help with the wedding by decorating the garden.

While this was all happening, Goku was in the groom's dressing room and he was a nervous wreck. He was staring himself in the mirror. Sure, there were times where he was under pressure when the world or his friends are in danger, but this was a different feeling. He has never done this in his life before, in his childhood he was used to being in the wilderness and ...

"Hey Goku!"

Goku turns around and sees Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu entering the room, wearing black tuxedos while he, himself, was wearing a white one.

"Hey! You guys made it!" Goku said cheerfully, almost forgetting about his nervousness from earlier.

"Of course we made it! We wouldn't miss this for the world!" Yamcha said excited.

"Yeah sorry we're late. We had problems getting here especially finding a place that sells good tuxedos and dresses, you should thank Bulma for that and not including that we had to waste forty-five minutes to wait for someone looking for the right suit." As he finish saying this, Krillin sends a glare at Chiaotzu, accusingly.

"Well, we wouldn't have wasted forty-five minutes if they had brought me the right size! They kept bringing me those child size ones! Perfect customer service my ass!" Chiaotzu says in a annoy tone. He was, like Krillin, extremely sensitive when it came to his height. Tien looked at Chiaotzu weirdly.

"Well, any who, here we are, attending at your big day." Krillin said. Tired from earlier today's events.

"I'm glad you guys are here" Goku express, no longer feeling nervous but relaxed now that his friends are here.

"Truth be told, Goku and no offense, but Chiaotzu and I weren't exactly coming here today since, you know, we're not usually the types to go on social gatherings, but Launch made us too." Tien confess.

"It's okay, Tien." Goku, for the first time, notices that there were some people missing from their group. "Speaking of Launch, where's everybody else?" Goku asked, curious to where his other friends are.

"Well, Bulma and Blue Launch went to find Chi-Chi, Master Roshi and Oolong are doing something perverted , Puar went with them to keep them out of trouble" Yamcha answered.

Goku couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Classic Roshi" he said. Then he pulled on the collar of his tux, feeling all nervous, the male fighters notice this.

"Um.. are you okay, Goku" Chiaotzu asked concern.

"Huh, what do you mean" Goku replied, trying to 'play it cool'.

Krillin then realized what's going on. "oh my God, you're nervous!" he exclaim.

"What! No I'm not" Goku lied.

"Hahahah, of course yes you are" Yamcha said. "In fact, this is the first time I've seen you being nervous about anything! I never took you as a nervous type" he remark.

"I'm sorry , it's just I never done something like this in my life before, outside of training and fighting, it's completely different from everything I've ever done, what should I do" Goku confess, feeling the nervousness coming back to him. "And plus I hate wearing this" he refer his tux.

"Relax Goku, just be yourself, just think about food, theres nothing to worry about" Krillin said, hoping that his words would clam friend down. " Tell you what, I be at your side till this blows over."

"Thanks Krillin, you're the best" Goku complimented, he can always count on his best friend for advice. Then, suddenly, he got an idea. And... he was also getting hungry.

One of the servants came into the room, saying: Five minutes! Then he left.

"Oh carp! It's almost time, I'm going to find Roshi and the others, don't wait up" Yamcha said as he left the room.

"Ok, we should go too, the sooner we finish this the sooner we can get back to training" Tien advised, he, out of everyone, took Piccolo's threat seriously. He needed to get back to training to be ready.

"Alright! Come on, let's go!" As Krillin and Chiaotzu helped/or force Goku out of the room.

Goku, calming himself, was pulled all the way to his position, next to the priest in fact, next to him(Goku) was Krillin as his best man(earlier Goku had asked him to be best man since he knew him personally)with the wedding ring for the bride. Goku looks around and sees his friends on the front row seats. Master Roshi is rubbing his cheek, a woman slap him for touching her before and Oolong had a icepack on his head while Puar was scolding them ,Yamcha was laughing at their misfortune. Tien and Chiaotzu were taking about something. Then he saw Bulma and Blue Launch dress in white dresses( when they found Chi-Chi, and one thing led to other, they asked her to be her bridesmaids which Chi-Chi gladly accept) and it confuse Goku, what were they doing over there? There was a Third bridesmaid, she was a beautiful blonde girl with ocean blue eyes(who caught Krillin's interest ), who is in her mid- teens. Unbeknownst to anyone, she wasn't one of the bridesmaids that was supposed to be there.

The music began playing as all the people stood from their seats and turned to see Chi-Chi come out, with Ox-King in tow holding her arm, in her wedding dress that once belong to her mother, and it's the same wedding dress that Ox-King and Goku nearly lost their lives to save it, it was very long reaching all the way to the ground and the straps held onto the sides of her shoulders, her hair was curled up with a small cut on the side of her head so the bangs could have more hair on her left and the right and the rest of her hair was pinned into a bun on the back of her neck. She had a Vail that covered her face, and it complete the wedding dress. There was one thing that went thought everyone's minds right now.

It's marriage time.

( **A/N: I'm going to stop here since you guys(the readers) know what happens next, plus I'm not good doing romantic stuff neither , so I'm going to skip to the part after the wedding.)**

 **(Sometime later)**

It has been an hour since the reception. The townspeople have finish rebuilding the Ox-King's castle. The Z-Gang said their goodbyes to the married couple as they(along with the Ox-king)went to live in Mount Pazou: Goku's childhood home, and built their new home.

Z-Gang were preparing to go home as well.

"Wow, what a eventful day it was" Yamcha said suddenly. Trying recalled today's event, he drank a lot wine they were serving at the reception.

"I know, I'm still trying to get over the fact Goku got married!" Chiaotzu exclaim.

"What a great day it was!" Bulma shouted, she drank more wine than Yamcha did. " Chi-Chi is so lucky! Did you see how Goku _kissed_ her, it was so romantic!" she said dreamily.

"Um... we did see the same wedding, right?" Yamcha said, thinking that Bulma drank too much wine. Then he started taking about something, trying to get her attention again. "I'm pretty sure it was Chi-Chi who _kissed_ him"

"aw, so _romantic_." Bulma said, then she started daydreaming how what would happen if Goku married her instead Chi-Chi, perhaps it happen in a other life but a girl could dream.

"You're not listening to me anymore, are you" Yamcha question, then he wave his hand infont of her face. "Yep, not listening"

Not far from them, Krillin was taking to someone.

"aw, your leaving" Krillin said, disappoint. He grown to like the girl, the third bridesmaid, he gather up the courage to talk her during the reception. It was the best thing to ever happen to him since...forever!

" Yeah, you know I have places to be, places to go, you know that sort of thing" the girl said, but she didn't want to leave either, but she can't keep her brother waiting, plus she didn't want to get caught.

But then, when she saw his sad look, she felt guilty. She hated lying, she only came to this place so that she can steal people's stuff, but she didn't except to like someone during all this.

"Hey, don't be upset, tell you what, when theres another world martial arts tournament, I'll be there to cheer you on." The girl promised. She remember how Krillin told her that he was martial artist and how he made it to semi-finals.

"Really!" Krillin said, excite at the prospect of seeing her again.

"definitely" she said, then unexpected, she lean in and she _kissed_ Krillin on the cheek causing him to blush feverishly. "See you around, cutie." She picked up the box where she left on ground, she quickly left.

" _Byyeeee."_ Krillin said lovestruck , he was filled with emotions he hadn't felt before. Subconsciously, he went back to friends.

"Whoa hoho! Krillin! You lucky dog! I didn't think you had it in you!" Master Roshi praise, he was the whole exchange, he was proud of his student for getting kiss by girl. Then he started thinking about prevented stuff again, making him nosebleed.

"Yeah-huh" Krillin mumble, he was still trance, not listening anyone around him.

"Hey Krillin, how did you score a smoking-hot babe!" Oolong asked, wondering how he can score a hot-babe, like Krillin did.

"Yeah-huh" Krillin mumble, still in the trance.

"Ok, guys enough fooling around" Tien suddenly said, for the first time, he got the group's attention. " We need to start training again so that we can be ready when Piccolo's returns, I don't know how long will it take, but we will try our hardest to suppress and defeat Piccolo, and bring peace to the world, if is last thing we do" Tien voiced, proud of his speech.

"Right! Yeah!" Yamcha, Krillin(who snapped out of his trance),Puar, Bulma and Master Roshi said union.

"You said it, Tien!" Chiaotzu cheer of his best friend's speech.

"Geez, I totally forgot about that guy" Oolong mutter bitterly.

"Hey, Master Roshi, is it okay if I go with you to train on the island." Krillin asked, hoping his Master would say Yes. Truth be told, Krillin didn't know where else to stay. For the past three years, he was training with Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu and living in the wilderness, then temporarily lived on Korin Tower for a few months, before arriving at the tournament.

"mmm, well ok! But on one condition... " Master Roshi lean in and said: You will have to me buy more exercise tapes, you know, the ones they show on TV" he asked, he started nose bleeding again.

Krillin sign, embarrassed. "Fine, I will buy you some" he said forcedly then he walk behind his mentor then karate chop his neck, knocking him unconscious . ' _how the hell did he became martial arts legend if all he does is sit near the TV and watch women exercise.'_ He thought bitterly.

"Hey Tien, is it okay I come with you and Chiaotzu" Blue Launch spoke, for first time, and asked politely.

Tien was about to say something but Chiaotzu interrupted him. "Yeah Tien! Let her come with us" Chiaotzu said in a happy tone. He got to know Launch during the reception, her blue form is extremely nice and friendly while her blonde form was... rough around the edges. But nonetheless, Chiaotzu enjoys her company and is happy to have her as friend, he hoped Tien felt the same way. "please Tien" he plead.

Tien was about to protest, but then he saw their looks on their faces, they were obviously not going to take 'no' for an answer, so he accept their 'request'. " Fine, she can come" he said unwillingly, as he said this they cheered. ' _As long as she doesn't interfere our training, it's fine'_ he thought.

"Well, we'll heading back to west city" Yamcha announced referring himself, Bulma, and Puar. While he said this, Bulma threw a capsule on ground and turn into hover-car airplane ... or something.

"Hey Oolong, are you coming with us?" the flouting blue-cat asked his former bully and-now friend.

"What kind question is that! Of course, I'm coming!" Oolong express. He said this while he got in the Air car-captor with Puar and Bulma.

"Well, this is where we part ways" Yamcha said in sad tone. He added: It's not like we're saying goodbye or anything... just, you know, moving on with our lives and making them, like Goku is about to do, even though we've still going to be training"

"Yeah, I get what you mean, we're not going be seeing each other for while, years even" Krillin realized, he wasn't going to be seeing his friends for quite some time. " But hey, maybe we can have a gathering... yeah like a reunion... on Master Roshi's island, I mean after all, we don't have to meet every time when theres a world martial arts tournament or fighting bad guys when they appear." Krillin suggested.

"Are you sure... I mean, can we really have that" Tien said uneasy, he still wasn't used to social events.

"Absolutely! After all, there isn't going to be a tournament anytime soon and I doubt Piccolo is going attack, so yeah, we can hav... He was interrupted.

"Yamcha! Let's go!" Bulma yelled from the plane-thing, impatiently. In the background, Puar and Oolong were arguing about something.

"Yikes ! I better get going, I don't wanna keep her waiting and Krillin, I'm going to tell them about the reunion" Yamcha said preparing to leave, but he turn around to the people he calls friends. "Take care guys, enjoy your lives." he express as he gave them a peace sign. He got in the flying vehicle with Bulma, Puar, and Oolong, who were waving goodbye.

"Bye you Guys!" Krillin shouted, he wave back as they flew further away over the horizon.

"Anyway we should get going as well, I have to take Launch home with us" Tien said, then he realize something. "Not to mention carry her" Tien groan, he doubted Chiaotzu had the power to carry her all the way home.

"Aw come on, Tien I know you like her" Krillin tease, trying to mess with the former cane student.

"What! I-I- I don't know what you're talking about!" Tien stuttered, not realizing he was blushing.

"Ah, I 'm just joking! Haha!" Krillin said playfully. Then he got serious. "But seriously though ,I'm gonna miss you, it was great fighting alongside with you" he let out his hand. Remembering all their times training together during the three years.

" Sure Krillin, I'll miss you too" Tien, regain his composure, said as they shook hands. "Farewell Krillin, say goodbye to Master Roshi for me" he started walking towards Launch and Chiaotzu.

"Oh! Right! I almost forgot about him" Krillin chuckle, looking down at his 'sleepy' master.

"Goodbye Krillin! See yea, buddy!"Chiaotzu and Launch, in Tien's arms, said their goodbyes to the bald fighter as they fly away, literally.

"Bye Launch! Bye Chiaotzu!" Krillin yelled as he pick up his unconscious mentor. "Now..now ladies... theres more of... me to...go around" Master Roshi mutter in his sleep.

"Geez, even in his sleep, he stills dreams about woman" Krillin said as calls a taxi to go to the airport.

And so, as the threat of Piccolo ends, a new challenge has emerge for the Z-fighters to face : Adulthood.

"Until we meet again!"

 **(Later) Outside of the Ox kingdom**

As the sun sets, leaning against the tree, stood a teenage boy who look identical to the girl who was at the wedding, he was wearing a black t-shirt with a long-white sleeve undershirt, as well rip-blue jeans, he was also in his mid-teens, due to his appearance, it made him look like a rebellious punk-like teenager. The boy and girl are twins. He also had the same haircut like his sister except it was black. It has been many years since their parent's deaths, and the twins have been orphans, they were sent to a local orphanage, but due to 'unstable' living conditions they escaped the orphanage and have been living on the streets since, taking care of each other. Try to lived on their own. The boy notices his sister was approaching.

"There you are! What took you so long?!" said the dark-haired teen, impatient. Then he notice his sister's clothing for the first time. "What the hell are you wearing?!" he asked, rudely.

"It's a dress. What.. never seen one before" replied the blonde-haired girl, not in the mood for her brother's complaining. " I got what we needed" as she hands the heavy box filled valuables to her brother.

"That's still doesn't answer my question, were you at some wedding or something" he said in a sarcastic tone as he open the box and saw diamond bracelets, Pearl bracelets and a golden pocket watch. "Hoohooho! Jackpot! These are worth a Fortune!" He shouted with a hint of Greed. There was so many ideas going thought his mind right now.

"To answer your question: Yes. I was at a wedding." The girl answered. "Plus, it's hard to steal when people are around so I had to be a bridesmaid just to get by" She said tiredly.

"That still doesn't explain what took you so long" said the male teen. "By the looks of things, the wedding would have ended more than a couple of hours ago" he said as he picked up the box and they started walking down the road to find a nearby town to sell the valuables to earn money. Not to mention they needed somewhere to sleep.

The sister didn't respond at first, but then she murmured something.

"What was that?" the twin brother question.

"I said I was talking to someone... the girl hesitates, unsure to tell her brother about _him_. "... to a guy."

"To a guy!" the boy repeated. The girl nodded, then expectedly he starting laughing. " Little Lazuli has a boyfriend!" he shouted, teasing his sister.

"Shut up Lapis! And don't call me _little_ , your only couple of seconds older than me!" the girl- whose named Lazuli- yelled at her brother, she was getting annoyed now. She hated when her brother calls her little. "Plus, he's a cool guy, he's a martial artist, he told he had attend at the World martial arts tournament! I told him I'll meet him again at the next one...if there is one" she told her brother. In the Ox-kingdom, she heard that the tournament on Papaya island was destroyed by a great battle. It would take years for place to be rebuilt.

"Huh, a martial artists, eh" the boy-whose named Lapis- said amazed but try not to look it. "As long as he didn't do anything inappropriate to you, I'm okay with him." he said with a some-what stern tone. He was always overprotective of his sister when it came to boys.

Lazuli took his overprotectiveness as a opportunity to bother him. " Oh yeah, well what if he did" she said smugly, waiting for her brother to take the bait.

"Ha-ha, right" he said unconvinced, but then he starting thinking what if something did happen. "wait what did he do" he was getting suspicious now. He took the bait!

" ~Nothing~" his sister sang of the word as if she didn't say anything. Then she started humming.

" Did he kissed you!" he hiss, he was paranoid now. His sister started laughing then running.

"Lazuli!" Lapis yelled as he started chasing her. "LAZULI!" he shouted again.

Unbeknownst to the twins, they were being watched.

Not far from the twins, an old man was standing behind a tree watching them leave. The old man was middle-age(late forties perhaps?) , he was wearing a brown vest with a long-sleeve shirt with a blue tie and brown pants. This man was none other than Doctor Gero! Former scientist of the fallen Red ribbon army, that was destroyed by Son Goku. Since then, Dr. Gero has plotting to have his revenge on Goku, by making a army of androids. "Yes, those two will do nicely, soon I will have my artificial human army, despite it will take a long time to make, but having a few will be enough." He plotted, then he began to remember why he was doing this, hate began to enter his mind when he thought about the man who ruined his life. " Once I dispose of _**him**_ , he added with the tone of hatred, I will rebuilt the Red ribbon army and rule the World!" he declare as he started laughing evilly.

 **(Time Nest)**

He saw everything. He saw things that were different. Changes, in fact. This isn't the first time that happen. He remember seeing scrolls appear out of thin air. That only because of him, when he first time travel. It affect the main timeline to the point where more timelines were being create so that main timeline, _the main universe_ , won't be distorted or altered. That's how alternative universes are created, which is one of the reasons why his timeline never change, the supreme kai of time completely ban people from altering the past to change history. He was the first to ever do it in a millennia and he got a lot of trouble for it. He wondered what cause them to appear this time?

"I should put these away before the supreme Kai finds out" Trunks said to himself, not wanting to get in into more trouble like last time. " She will surely blame me if she sees them out of the open" as he goes to the vault/drawers where the scrolls are stored. As he puts them away, he looks at the scroll he was viewing didn't have a name on it. The scrolls tend to names on them, he remember this one scroll that said: DBZ: Abridged. He didn't know what that meant, but the supreme kai seen edgy about it as she put it away somewhere where no one will never find it. Something about TFS and copyrights. He didn't question her of it, she must have a good reason for it. He looked at the scroll again, wondering what to name it. The scroll contain elements that posses trait that other scrolls had, it had a Omni- like aura that he couldn't descried. Omni? Verse. Universe. Multiverse. " The Omniverse" he whisper as the scroll glowed as the words _The Omniverse_ appear on it. " huh, I guess it likes it... he said as he smiles... the Omniverse it is then." He closes the drawer then put the scroll on top of a shelf with the other special scrolls are, next to it there is a scroll that says: _Future Trunks' universe_. Trunks' home. As Trunks prepares to leaves, he looks at the scroll one last time. Wondering what kind of history will it have, there were so many differences that cause that slighting alter the timeline, but... it had more logic...sense into it. He didn't have anything to worry about, he'll just check it out the next when he has free time. He close the door to the vault.

 **Wow, this is the longest chapter I've ever wrote, it was hard to do, but I did it.**

 **This is the last time we'll hear about Trunks or about Supreme Kai of time or anything related to the Time patrol because of Xenoverse 2. Maybe someday, we'll hear from them again, maybe.**

 **The reason why I did the whole World Martial arts Tournament's Rules at the beginning is because I haven't watch Dragonball in a long time, the Tournament sagas were great, then when I watch Piccolo Jr saga, it was Badass! Especially with the Z-fighters being young adults. I first known about Dragonball is when I watch Dragonball Z Kai on TV from then on, I've been DBZ fan since. I felt the need to put the rules to remind of the good old days...of Dragonball :)**

 **Edit: I have no explanation to is why I took too long, there is no excuse. All I got to say is I'm sorry, I'm sorry. By the way, this chapter is dedicated to 2016 since this is the last chapter of this year, so yeah, Good bye 2016! We had a good run but time to move on. Plus, I feel like I rushed it at the end, but, whatever.**

 **Edit II: Hope everybody had a great time on the holidays! Because Dragonball Z Kai and Dragonball Super is staring on January 7** **th** **on Toonami! In English version! It's going to be a blast!**

 **Happy New Year everybody(late)! See/read you all sometime in 2017.**

 **Edit III: I was unable to download the chapter due to the (Bad) internet connection that's why I took so long.**

 **Made in 9/25/16**


End file.
